


The Ending He Got

by TeresaCake



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: Angst, Fear of Death, First Person, Other, disappearing from existence h u r t s, dying, rex can swear, rex gets to say fuck, rex just really needs a hug, rex's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaCake/pseuds/TeresaCake
Summary: Fading out of existence is more painful than you might think.





	The Ending He Got

    “I'm Back to The Future-ing. Like the movie Back to The Future,” I explained. It took a lot of effort to not show any emotion in my words, for many reasons.

    Emmet didn't deserve to have to see me die. He felt bad about it, since Emmet had already been through a lot. And most of it was my fault. I _was_ the one who made him stay in Dry-ar, after all.

    The other reason was that it hurt like heck. Like _hell,_ even. It was hard to describe, but it was excruciating.

    My eyes showed pain for a split second and Emmet seemed to notice before I forced it down and seemed confident and collected again. No hint of anything wrong at all except for the fact that I was dying

    Even though I wanted to rip my arm off to make it stop, even though it wasn't even there. My remaining hand twitched a bit towards that side as if it wanted to take matters into it's own hand and do _something_ , but I forced it to stop moving.

    It got worse when I started to feel the pain in my leg too. It started to fade and I winced slightly, which definitely didn't go unnoticed by Emmet. My vision started to get black spots in it and my ears started to make a static-y ringing sound. Emmet was talking to me, and I could barely hear him, but I managed to respond accurately.

    Gosh, it felt like every fiber of my body was being torn apart molecule by molecule with a knife coated in salt and alcohol. Worse than that time a velociraptor jumped on him and clawed him to the point of near-death. It was a miracle I was even still able to stand, with one leg already almost gone and the other one starting to sting slightly at the foot.

    The brief thought crossed my mind that I didn't want to die. It occurred to me that I might have had a chance to do something good again, to be the person I wanted to be.

    But then I refocused on Emmet.

     _That's who I wanna be. And it's not possible._

    He was innocent and hadn't had to spend 2 freaking years deep under Dry-ar, slowly losing all sense of himself and then all the sense that he was alive at all. He didn't have to feel like a broken object, someone's toy to throw away, and then have to build himself back up from _nothing_ into someone that was strong enough to escape what could be considered literal heck.  

    So I pushed all the thoughts of redemption out of my mind and just accepted that this was it, my last moments. I even forced myself to stop thinking of Bricksburg, my home, that I would never see again. It hurt to think about, a deep emotional ache that made me feel empty and made me wish I could be numb again like I was for the longest time when I was trapped in Dry-ar.

    It could never be as bad, though, as the pain that suddenly started in my chest. It burned like a million fiery ninja stars piercing through me and tearing out all my nerves, shredding them and making me feel all the pain. My vision blurred and my ears started to ring loudly.

    Emmet was talking. It sounded like he was underwater. The pain of fading away overwhelmed all my senses and my mouth tasted like copper. I couldn't see and it scared me.

    I couldn't see. I didn't take the time to appreciate the world and now I couldn't see, darn, not darn, _fuck._ I wasted my last moments worrying about shit that didn't freaking matter and now I couldn't see the world anymore and this was it.

    Stupid.

    And then I didn't care anymore. The pain stopped and I felt calm. Almost happy. Emmet would be okay. I wouldn't be, obviously, but Emmet would be.

    I didn't know if he would remember me or not. He probably wouldn't. I didn't technically exist in the first place because the event that would've created me and destroyed him never happened even though I almost caused it.

    But he was still Emmet. Optimistic, kind of naive Emmet. And because he was still Emmet, he would never turn out like me.

    He grew up.

    But he did it better than me.

    And I can actually say that I have no regrets this time.

**Author's Note:**

> i LOVE how this turned out
> 
> i'm not a rex fangirl i swear he's just a great character


End file.
